Computing systems, including servers, portable and/or desk-top devices, include one or more components. Generally, components are housed in a component drawer and further inserted in a chassis of a computing system. For instance, a hard disk drive may be housed in a hard disk drive drawer and then inserted into hard disk drive bay. In such arrangements, components may be removed, replaced, and/or added in a computing system.
Mechanisms of removal and insertion of a component may use a lever to engage and/or disengage a hook from a chassis. However, using a lever is cumbersome. It is appreciated that in such a lever based system, a component drawer may not be inserted properly unless the lever is in the proper position to move a hook out of the way during insertion. For example, due to improper positioning of the lever, the hook may contact the outside of the chassis, thereby preventing the component drawer from being inserted. Furthermore, it is appreciated that if the insertion of the component drawer in the chassis is incomplete, the lever may not be pushed into a closed position to insert the hook into the notch, thereby preventing the component drawer from locking into the chassis.